Leftover from many conflicts, such as wars or battles, are minefields. By concealing an explosive device such as a mine; usually underground, with a trigger protruding therefrom above the ground or concealed but still capable of being activated from the ground surface; passage of military assets including personnel or equipment through a certain area can be prevented, or at least rendered more difficult, due to the triggered or exploded mines.
While minefields have a use for military purposes, a minefield is very dangerous for the civilian population. So since the time of the United States Civil War, when mines were used extensively for the first time in war, prevention of civilian casualties from the minefield has proven difficult—especially after the war is over.
Among the types of demining are military demining and humanitarian demining. Military demining finds acceptable the elimination of about ninety percent of the mines in a minefield. Humanitarian demining finds acceptable the elimination of at least ninety nine percent of the mines in a minefield, which makes this demining process more difficult.
Many devices are known to detect mines and assist with the neutralization or safe detonation thereof. These devices are complex and difficult to operate. Such devices also do not offer adequate protection to the user thereof. Furthermore, the user needs effective training to use such devices. This brings into the mine detection process an element of skill that can be hard to find or teach.
Even today, there are many problems in the world with minefields leftover from the various wars. It is quite common to see people in Cambodia or Myanmar (formerly known as Burma) who have lost body parts, such as limbs, to a mine explosion in a minefield leftover from the Vietnam War. Such problems have an adverse effect on the people themselves, as well as the country as a whole.
If a device or apparatus can be developed to detonate the mines in a minefield, without exposing the operator of the device or other people to unreasonable danger, great advantages can be obtained. Not only can injuries or death be prevented, but also the land now cleared of the minefield can be put to better use. Furthermore if that device or apparatus is relatively inexpensive and easy to operate, the teaching element and skill element can be reduced, thereby providing a greater number of operators and devices to work toward eliminating the minefield danger.
Typically, a demining device is heavy. To move that device to a desired area to carry out a demining function is difficult. Furthermore, such movement must be done carefully and efficiently. To that end, it is very desirable to have a device that can move such heavy loads a short distance.
It is also very useful for the driving mechanism to be easily assembled from parts or material readily available. The simpler the parts are, the more likely the device is to be made and used. Combined with simplicity, the device thus becomes very successful and very useful. However, such a combination of simplicity and usability is difficult to achieve.